


Weightless

by boxofwonder



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ann Is Strong, But it's all banter, Explicit Comfort, F/F, Hints of hurt, meet cute, succubus!ann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofwonder/pseuds/boxofwonder
Summary: “Hospital clowns sure stepped up their game, didn’t they,” Shiho blurted.The stranger floating in the middle of her room inhaled and rose a little in the air with it, cheeks puffing up as her blue eyes flashed. “Excuseme! I’m a succubus!”In which a demon meets a lonely girl in a hospital room and learns about true strength through the power of banter.





	Weightless

**Author's Note:**

> Ann's succubus outfit is a dream so I _had_ to.

Shiho was blinking at the unreachable sun outside as her thoughts got comfortable in dark places when the succubus appeared out of nowhere and startled the hell out of her. 

Technically, the first thing she noticed were  _ rapidly  _ moving shadows. Then a fully-formed girl bursting from them, dressed as if she’d been dragged through the halloween clearout sale, complete with huge horns and flapping pink wings. 

It should have looked ridiculous, but, hell - that was an  _ outfit.  _ Shiho choked on her own spit. “Hospital clowns sure stepped up their game, didn’t they,” she blurted. 

The stranger  _ floating  _ in the middle of her room inhaled and rose a little in the air with it, cheeks puffing up as her blue eyes flashed. “Ex _ cuse  _ me! I’m a succubus!”

Her wings were trembling with indignation. 

It was really cute, and Shiho was really flustered, and also this was the demonic equivalent of bigfoot appearing in your bleak hospital room. So her mouth was kind of on autopilot. “Isn’t there an age cap for that?”

The succubus blustered ever harder. “I am way older than you!” she shot back, pointing a finger at Shiho. “You should be cowering in fear, actually!” 

Shiho felt her lips quirk up in a grin. 

Why did this demon girl make it so rewarding to mess with her? The way her cheeks flushed only made her all the cuter, and with her anger came shadows twisting into shapes around her. It was kind of hypnotic. 

Shiho leaned back, hands braced on the mattress, and held her gaze. In the most flat tone she said: “I am.”

“Oh, what a terrible human you are!” The shadows formed to little bats around the succubus and spu around her in an angry whirl, then crashed into each other and dissolved. “I should draw your blood until you pass out!”

“Do succubi live off blood now?” Shiho asked innocently. 

The demon girl gasped in full offense, and the shadows around her grew ever more agitated. “I can eat human food just fine, too, okay?! It’s not all what it’s made out to be! Besides, we feed off joy, and that's just, a really, like,  _ really  _ strong form of it, and anyways -” She trailed off, brows furrowing. “... huh.”

“Huh?” Shiho echoed. 

“I …” The demon girl gracefully stretched her foot, sinking lower until her toes touched the ground, pouting as she glared at Shiho. “You’re  _ enjoying  _ this!”

“Me?!” Shiho asked innocently, pressing a hand to her chest. “Enjoying it? Look around you, what has a girl in a hospital bed to enjoy?”

“I live off emotion, you know,” the succubus shot back, petulant. “You’re totally enjoying messing with me!”

Shiho grinned wide. “It’s the best thing that happened to me all day.”

The demoness floundered so hard both her feet sank to the floor, and Shiho wouldn’t have her pity. “That was an insult,” she said hastily, even though it hadn’t been at all.

“What?!”

“Yeah, it really -” Shiho cut off. Time for another diversion tactic. ““So, anyways - mh, what’s your name?”

The succubus blinked at her, slow and confused, lifting into the air by just a little again. “... Ann.”

“Oh! That’s cute! An adorable name for an adorable succubus!”

“I am  _ fearful!”  _ screeched Ann, stomping her foot in the air, which had zero effect.

Shiho didn’t try to hide her laughter. 

This really was the highlight of her day. “So, Ann,” she said casually, shifting in her bed. The inkling of an idea stirred in her, no matter how impossible. Shiho cut her eyes out of the window again, her mind going bright places this time. “Care to get me that wheelchair from the corner?”

“Huh?!” She looked around herself. “... oh! Uhm, sure!” And dutifully, the  _ demon _ that had appeared in her room went and got Shiho her wheelchair. Which gave Shiho a good view of her bare back that she wasn’t affected by in the slightest. 

Maybe this was all a fever dream.

“Is there anything else I can do … ?” Ann asked, awkwardly maneuvering the oversized hospital wheelchair. 

Shiho sighed a huge sigh, eyes trained on Ann. “You really are the sweetest!”

“No!” Ann cried out, her voice rising rapidly in pitch. “Oh, you’re so  _ vexing _ !”

It was almost impossible not to let the corners of her mouth twitch as she played at what everybody perceived Shiho as. Glued into this hospital bed. Frail and lost and completely at the mercy of some kind-hearted good-doer. “But I’m in pain and without you I could never hope to even leave this bed -”

Ann’s face fell. “I’m so sorry, that was so rude -” 

“There, see? Sweet!” Ann’s mouth fell open, her indignation so big she didn’t even make a sound. And Shiho wouldn’t let her, raising a finger in warning. “Now, one, don’t pity me. And two, I  _ could  _ do it on my own, but it’d be easier if you just plop it next to my bed.”

Then she wouldn’t have to ring for a nurse. That would definitely hinder her … plan. 

“Alright, got it -” Ann awkwardly maneuvered it around the corner, and came to a halt rather close.

Close enough for Shiho to see the ombre tint of her pink horns, the tips growing slightly lighter. She didn’t know what compelled her, but Shiho reached up carefully and brushed her fingers against their glossy surface.

Ann flinched away, her face twisting. “Wh-wh-what are you doing?!”

“Oh?!” Shiho looked down at her hand. “Was that bad?! Sorry! I got curious!”

“It’s the most intimate thing you can do to a succubus,” Ann said, biting her lip. She fidgeted weirdly. 

Shiho felt herself flush. “I-is that so?!” Had she just accidentally smooched a demon?! Oh, gods, she was the worst, just reaching out and doing that - “I’m so sor-”

Ann doubled over with laughter. “You should’ve seen your face! Oh, that was priceless! How does it feel?!” She playfully bared her fangs, and the look of wild joy was a  _ good  _ one on her, but Shiho would have her revenge nonetheless. 

“Wow,” she deadpanned.

Ann lifted one of her legs, floating further in the air, striking a cutesy pose all with a V-sign and a wink. “A beautiful rose has thorns!”

What a cheesy thing to say. 

Shiho may be a little in love. 

She couldn’t hold back any longer. She had to ask. “Listen, I was serious, will you help me? You can magick-travel through shadow, right? At least that’s what the books say ...”

“Don’t insult me! Of course I can do that.” Ann seemed really offended Shiho had even questioned it. “It’s easy as breathing to me!”

“Show-off,” Shiho said, just to tease, because if she could travel through shadow at will, she’d do the exact same. “Anyways, think you can do it for a girl and a wheelchair?”

Ann froze, hands still on the handles. “Woah! You want me to kidnap you?!”

Shiho bit her lip. Kinda? If only she could be swept away from here, to bounce around some demon world with this strange, cheerful girl. But she was sensible, unfortunately. “I wanna go to the water,” she said, gesturing at the window. Behind the hospital grounds, peeking through some of the ugly buildings, was a winding stream that had been mocking her for ages now. “But there’s no proper path down there and I can’t walk long enough to get all the way yet. It sucks.”

“Yeah, sounds like it,” Ann agreed. “Just the water?” She turned her gaze out of the window, as if contemplating. 

Shiho felt hope rise in her. “Or  _ anywhere  _ you could get me. Something that isn’t hospital grounds.”

But her hope fell when she saw Ann sheepishly tip her pointer fingers together. “Well, you see … I’m  _ kind of  _ here because I’m super weak right now?”

Oh. Right …

So that was a no.

“So it’d have to be something that makes so super happy that I can manage the trip back.” Ann looked at her, tilting her head. “You’re sure something that simple would make you that happy?”

“What can I say?” Shiho said, shrugging, the hope in her choking her. “I’m a simple gal. It would make me the happiest.”

Ann’s small smile was very, very sweet. “That’s nice! There’s just one problem … I don’t think I could take the wheelchair …”

Oh. Shiho rubbed her neck. “I, I guess I can try walking a little? Just not that far?”

“Huh? No, I’d carry you!” Ann said, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. “If you’re okay with it. I don’t want you to push yourself too hard.” Her gaze darted to the white all around, the oppressing atmosphere. “I mean, you’re here for a reason, right?”

“Wow, you’re a genius,” Shiho said, though quietly, she was wondering how Ann expected to carry her. “I weigh a lot, you know.”

“I’m super strong, you know!” Ann exclaimed, with the same pout she had when Shiho dared to question her ability to shadowtravel. 

“Sure, but, if you’d have to carry me for a while -”

Ann looked her in the eyes and lifted the wheelchair by its handles like it was made of styrofoam. 

Shiho gaped at it. “Why’d you - why’d you even roll it over! What the hell!”

“I just -” Ann dropped it back, flustered. “It just seemed right?! That’s how you humans do it, right?!”

“But we’re not super strong!” Shiho felt a wide grin tug at her. “That’s so cool!”

Suddenly, Ann seemed rather meek, playing with a strand of her blonde hair. “You think … ?”

“Of course I do!” Shiho called, slamming her hands down on the mattress. “Please, let’s go - ! I don’t mind being carried, and I can walk a little - there’s no chance anyone would get me to see some water, or just  _ something else _ , but with you …” She trailed off. 

That had been a little heartfelt, and Ann averted her gaze, flushing. But there was a small smile on her lips that Shiho wished she could capture and hold onto in a jar. “I, I mean, I  _ am  _ a succubus, right? So of course I won’t let you down!” Ann lifted the wheelchair up over the corner of the bed and easily set it on the floor with a rattle.

And, staring at the arch of her back again, Shiho realised exactly what she had asked. That Ann would  _ carry  _ her. Ann, the girl who looked like a supermodel, with cool powers, and horns, and the brightest blue eyes Shiho had ever seen. And also,  _ that outfit.  _

Shiho hadn’t thought someone could make cute  _ and  _ sexy work for them at once, but here was Ann, and it wasn’t good for her heart rate.

“What’s it like?” she asked, to stall. “To travel like that? Is it safe? Are there like, roads, and if you take the wrong turn, sucks, you’re suddenly in Germany?”

“Aww.” Ann gave her a mischievous grin, hands on her hips. “Are you nervous? No need to be!” She lifted one hand in the air, twirling it. “I’ve done this a million times.”

Shiho bit her lip. She really … really wanted to go. “Will you piggyback me?”

“Uh …” Ann frowned. “Won’t it hurt your legs? I thought I’d carry you, like.” She raised her arms, gesturing the way one would carry a princess.

Shiho would  _ die.  _ She had to say no - “Y-yes, okay - !” Well, that had worked well.

Betrayed by her own self. Damn.

“Are you ready?” Ann asked. “I’ll be careful! Just trust me, okay? I won’t let anything happen to you!”

Did she even realise how weirdly cheesy everything she said was?! Shiho wished she could tell her own heart to calm the hell down. It wasn’t even  _ that  _ romantic! Ann had said it, right? The happier Shiho, the better for her! 

But nobody had told her something like that. Especially not since what happened. Shiho just wanted to fold herself into those words like a blanket. 

Not that she could let Ann know. “You think I’m nervous because you’re a fearful demon? Because I still think the only thing you are is  _ cute. _ ”

Well, that had come out in the wrong tone of voice.

Ann blinked at her. “Oh!” she said softly, putting a hand before her mouth, but Shiho saw her smile. “You think? Thank you …”

Had Shiho flirted by accident?! Why had Ann even taken it that way all of a sudden?! 

(Did she like it?!)

Shiho had to get out of here before she  _ imploded.  _ “So will we get going somewhen or not!” she choked out.

Tutting, Ann stepped closer, and carefully put her arms around Shiho. “I was just waiting on you being comfortable, you know?” she said. “All right?”

Shiho was certain Ann had to hear the hammering of her heart, but she hoped the succubus would assume it was because of the imminent travel. “Y-yeah …”

“Don’t worry.” Ann lifted her, effortlessly, into her arms. It was a strange experience to be so cradled, and Shiho wondered if it was socially acceptable to rest your head on the collarbone of a demoness who was about to snatch you from the hospital. 

Her skin was … really warm.

“I told you, you’re safe with me. Just close your eyes. It’ll feel like dropping from a freefall tower.”

“It’ll feel like  _ what - _ ”

 

\---

 

“There!” Ann said cheerfully. 

Shiho blindly whacked at her. “You didn’t warn me!” she shouted, hysterical. But then laughter bubbled from her lips. Adrenaline flooded her body and she felt  _ weightless,  _ alive, and it was  _ great.  _ “Oh, fuck!” She laughed harder, and harder still, until she cried from the sudden shock and exhilaration and all the laughter.

Ann giggled along, and Shiho could feel it, pressed against her. How warm she was, as if Ann had been sitting in the sun for a while. “It was fun, wasn’t it?” she gurgled, and Shiho shouted: “NO!”, and they both laughed harder yet.

Shiho reached up, wiping the tears from her eyes. Jeez.

But  then Ann said, gently: “Open your eyes?”

And Shiho did, taking in her surroundings for the first time. 

It took her breath away. 

Ann had brought her to a lazily flowing river, the grass around growing high and wild and buzzing with insects. The sun sparkled on the surface and a whimsical breeze tugged at her hair and made the grass sway.

It was so beautiful, so  _ different,  _ smelled like life and summer and nature - 

Shiho couldn’t help her eyes welling up. “Oh,” she said, softly, covering her mouth. “Oh, Ann.”

“Do you like it?” Ann said, sounding eager and shy at the same time.

“No, I don’t,” Shiho scoffed, rubbing at her cheek. “That’s why I’m crying.”

“A terrible human,” Ann mock-whispered, and Shiho turned her face to tell her off, and her heart skipped a beat realising how close Ann’s face was. How beautiful the curve of her lips, and how soft her skin looked. 

Undeterred, Ann just grinned wider. “Wanna go to the water? I think there should be a place where we could dangle your feet in the water … if you can?!”

“I do,” Shiho said softly, turning her gaze away again. She closed her eyes and let the breeze caress her face, gulping lungfuls of fresh summer air. 

_ This is why I’m still fighting,  _ she thought, and smiled. 

“Hey, Ann?” 

“Mmh?”

“Would you let me down before we’re there? I wanna walk a little. I want to be the one who walks to the water. If you’d … if you’d brace me?”

Ann looked at her, seemingly concerned, but when their eyes met her gaze cleared, and she nodded. “Got it. Just tell me what you need.”

Shiho felt the sudden need to throw her arms around Ann’s neck and squeeze her tightly. “Of course,” she said instead, and Ann began walking through the high grass. 

She walked as far as she could get towards the river, and then slowed, stopped. “It’s right up ahead. I’ll set you down slowly, okay?”

Shiho nodded, nervous at how they would manage. But Ann was careful, and reacted instantly to every word Shiho said to make it easier on her. 

Feet and ankles and legs aching, Shiho stood on her own two feet, and sighed deeply. She rested one arm on Ann’s, but didn’t rely too heavily on her yet. “Next time I’ll wear shorter pants, so I can feel the grass …”

“Do you want me to roll them up for you?” Ann asked instantly, perking up. There was so much joy in the way she offered her help. 

But Shiho thought of all her scars, and shook her head. “No, not yet. Next time.”

If there would be one. 

“Next time,” Ann muttered, in the same wistful way, as if she doubted it, too.

And then they were both quiet as Shiho began struggling her way onward. 

It was painful and ugly and slow, but it was  _ walking,  _ and Ann was patient with her. By the time they reached the water, sweat was running down Shiho’s temples and her breathing was laboured, the pain overwhelming. But it was the kind of pain that told her  _ I won, I walked, I did it again.  _

Ann didn’t urge her to let her carry her again, and for that Shiho loved her more. 

She only helped her maneuver down into a sitting position, really close to the water’s edge. And because Shiho felt drowsy and overwhelmed with happiness and warmth for this girl, she allowed Ann to pull down her socks and guide her feet into the water.

Ann did not flinch as she touched the scars and bruises, was only gentle, careful.

As her feet dipped into the embrace of the water, Shiho sighed with relief for the cool, soothing touch.

Tears ran down her cheeks for real now, and Ann found her hand, and squeezed it without saying anything.

The gesture was intimate, but did not feel strange, and Shiho squeezed back.

“Thank you,” she said, because she would not be able to say any other words.

Ann’s voice was soft. “Thank you for allowing me to be by your side. Your happiness is …” Ann trailed off, as if too shy, and if Shiho would sit here crying with their hands laced, she would hear more emotional stuff. Turning her head, she raised her eyebrows in expectation.

It was oddly freeing to meet someone else’s face head-on, even while crying. Especially while crying. 

Ann looked away, her hand sliding away, too, but she kept it resting so close to Shiho’s that their pinkies were still brushing. “I just want to be strong enough to -” She broke off, but while her voice wavered, her eyes burned with intensity and determination as she looked ahead over the river. “I have to be strong. And I keep being told - that I have to do  _ that,  _ to be strong. You know? Like, if I sleep with someone, that’s the strongest joy a human can feel, and that’s the only way I could make someone happy enough …” She trailed off. “It’s not like I’m put off the idea. I just … I’d want to choose who I share that with, you know? So I was really scared I’d have to find the biggest perverts or something ...”

Shiho’s face twisted in disgust. That kind of pressure. She - 

“But now I’m here with you, and all I did - was talk to you and bring you to a nice place. I haven’t felt like this in ages. So light and strong … only by being close to you. It makes me wonder …”

Shiho’s heart was beating, not faster, but with insistence. She felt every single beat of it. “Wonder what?” Shiho breathed.

Ann bit her lip, looking at her lap first, and then raising her gaze to the sky, the slowest smile unfurling on her lips. “That maybe I could be both, after all. If I got to make someone like you happy … and could become strong thanks to it! That’d make me really happy, too.”

So cheesy!

Shiho wanted to cover Ann’s mouth with her palm so she would stop saying things that made her feel like - like  _ this.  _ Or made her foolish. But she also … really loved it. “I mean, if you want to make someone happy who doesn’t need much … I am a simple gal.” She tried to smile, but it was a little wobbly with nerves. “Right?”

“Right!” Ann said, perking up. Her smile could light a whole room. “Do you think I could - take your more places? It’d be so much fun!”

Shiho felt like she had to be dreaming, but at the same time, everything felt sharper and realer than it had in all these long months. The cool water still brushed over her broken skin, and Shiho imagined it helped her heal. “If you do, all my happiness would be yours. If that’s what it takes, I don’t mind your company at all.” She grinned. “It  _ is  _ fun to tease you, you cutiepie demon.”

“I’m not a - !” Ann blustered, blowing up her cheeks and sinking back into herself. She blew out her breath and gave Shiho the stinkeye. “Terrible human,” she said again, soft as a pet name, and Shiho laughed, and felt weightless. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 'If you do, all my happiness would be yours' IS A MARRIAGE VOW. THEY'RE MARRIED NOW I don't make the rules.


End file.
